I Will Always Save You
by LittleDraco
Summary: when two darklighters attack at the mannor, and Piper is hurt badly what happens when the darklighter arrow not only hurts Piper but her unborn son. will they be able to save him or is he gone for good. Piper is three months pregnant. mention of character death and rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no one belongs to me and I just deal with it. **

Just another day at the mannor, everyone was doing there daily jobs. Paige was at their temp job doing who know what this time. Phoebe was at the paper doing her column. Leo was up there being a full time elder. So that left Piper and Chris.

Piper was in the kitchen making Wyatt some lunch and Chris was up in the attic with the book. Ever since Piper found out that he was her son Piper, it seemed like Chris was trying to avoid being around her but at the same time trying to get close.

Wyatt was being Wyatt he decided to be a little naughty this morning and decided to throw his food all over the place.

"Wyatt you know you need to eat your lunch, if you don't want your lunch then off for..."

That was all Piper could say when she turned around and dashed out of the room to the bathroom from the nausea her current pregnancy was doing to her.

Up in the attic Chris was flipping through the book as he found a demon that was not yet vanquished Chris would write down that demon and begin making a potion, but before he could move of to start the potion Chris heard running on the floor below and as protective of his mother as he was, he abandoned the book and the thought of a demon he would be after.

Chris quickly orbed down a floor to find Piper in the bathroom vomiting from the morning sickness. As if Piper were physic she knew that Chris would be standing there by the door checking to see if she were ok.

"Chris, can you go and check on Wyatt, he's in the kitchen?" without answering he quickly orbed down to the kitchen and found Wyatt still sitting in his high chair playing with his food. Walking over to his big brother he pulled him out of the chair and noticed all the food on the floor around him.

"Wyatt, food is not a toy, it's for your tummy to enjoy." Chris sang that like it was a little song with that Wyatt let out a little giggle.

Noticing just how tired Wyatt was Chris decided to put him down for a nap. Orbing upstairs Chris noticed that Piper was still in the bathroom and decided to walk pass right into the nursery.

After Wyatt had gone to sleep Chris orbed down back to the kitchen to clean up Wyatts little mess he made. Moments later just after Chris finished cleaning he had grabbed the book from the attic and started flipping down the possible demons in his little note book that Piper got him a few days after she found out about him being her son. After a while he noticed that Piper had been standing there in the door way.

XXX

Not knowing about the dangers in the other room appeared two darklighters, quietly they looked around and noticed that no one knew they were there yet.

Looking through the door to the kitchen one darklighter whispered.

"Is that him, the whitelighter that has been wiping our kind out?' the other darklighter just nodded his head, knowing that if they make two much noise they surly would be blown up.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a double prize today" darklighter number one said.

"Wait double I thought we are just taking out the whitelighter?"

"No, don't you get it that charmed one in there is pregnant with that pain in the ass, if we aim at a certain lower area then we should be able to take out the whitelighter from being born, so we kill a charmed one and the whitelighter double the prize." Both darklighters smiled.

XXX

Back in the kitchen Piper and Chris were talking about other demons and helping Chris with his never ending list but showing him witch ones the sisters have vanquished in the six years they have been doing this. Giving up from her son Piper decided that she needed to relax a bit since the baby inside of her is playing tricks on her, not as bad as when she was pregnant with Wyatt, at least baby Chris isn't making Pipers exploding power into flowers.

"Chris you know I am trying to help, by what you have mentioned I don't want Wyatt do grow up and terrorised the planet and you living in a hell hole, I want you two to be happy and not care on how much power you have" showing a small smile Chris got up out of his seat and placed the kettle on.

Just as Chris flipped the switch Chris suddenly felt slight stabbing feeling, turning around he found Piper standing there in the kitchen with a darklighter arrow sticking out of her lower stomach and blood running down her legs.

Running over to his mother he began to show the one side of him that was hopefully never was going to be seen by his mother, the young man felt the memory from the first time he had lost his mother and pleaded that she will be fine, looking at his hands Chris noticed that the arrow had done more damaged than hope for, Chris was beginning to fade away.

"PAIGE" Chris yelled between crying and breathing. It was then Chris noticed that he was disappearing fast. It was a long shot and but Chris had to call Leo, taking in one deep breath Chris screamed at the top of his lungs "LEO" crying Chris could not control himself and just a second later Paige orbed in looking at the mess that was Chris and Piper.

By the time Paige had orbed in Chris looked like he was almost gone.

"Chris" a quiet whisper came out this caught Chris' attention, he never thought he would have to watch his mother die, he never thought it would be the other way around.

"Don't worry about me Chris I will always love you, and save you, never forget that."

The sound from Pipers voice made Chris cry even harder, his eyes were red and the full grown man looked like a little boy, just crying.

Looking at Chris even made Piper cry she was losing her son and watching him fade away before her eyes and feeling helpless from the stupid darklighter arrow and every part of her was in pain, body and heart.

Taking his last breaths Chris said his last words "I will always love you, mom." and with that he faded away completely.

Piper decided to position herself and grab hold of the arrow and pulled causing the second most painful feeling she had ever faced. And the next thing Piper noticed that there was a sudden glow and the hole was healed.

Noticing who had healed her she found her son Wyatt there by her side still crying she picked up her baby just as Paige orbed back into the room. Piper handed Wyatt over and asked "can you please take him to my dad's and come back as soon as possible" and with that Paige orbed out leaving a very upset mother.

It was time to face the elders.

Piper didn't know what she was going to say but she knew none of the elders is going to like it the fact she is going up there.

Just as Paige orbed back she noticed that someone was missing, Chris was gone.

Beginning to tear up She looked up at Piper "Paige, can you orb me up there, and then go to Phoebe and tell her about Chris."

"We will get him back, Piper I swear we will."

Orbing up there and leaving Piper behind Paige orbed to the Bay Mirror where Phoebe works.

Phoebe was busy typing away with the next column. Phoebe looked up from the computer and noticed Paige with red puffy eyes and even with the empath blocking potion Phoebe knew something was terribly wrong

"you want the terrible news, Chris is dead" it seemed to hit Phoebe hard the words Chris and dead in the same sentence was like being stabbed in the gut over and over again.

Phoebe was frozen from the shock the last thing she remembered saying to him was "no demons today Chris I have to get the column in by tonight" Phoebe loved her nephew and even though he can be a pain in the ass she would always love him future consequences and all.

The first thing Phoebe could say was "does Piper know yet"

"she was there when he faded away. A darklighter arrow got to Piper and it killed baby Chris which killed our Chris. I had to get Wyatt to heal her, because Leo never came."

Up there in elder land Piper stood there for a moment when a young whitelighter came up to her.

"you are not allowed up her Miss Halliwell."

Not giving a care in the world Piper stormed off. Finding the doors she was looking for, she stormed in right in the middle of an elders mating.

"Piper What's wrong, how did you get here" Leo was surprised to find that his ex-wife storming the place, but not mad that she interrupted the meeting

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT CRAP I JUST WATCHED OUR SON DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND HE TRYIED CALLING YOU, YOU NEVER CANE, YOU KILLED YOUR SON" Leo looked scared, Piper didn't care how load she was she wanted everyone know that her son was dead and Leo was a bad father. With a small tear forming Leo couldn't think straight but there was one thing on his mind

"Wyatt's dead, what happened?"

"NO NOT WYATT HE IS FINE A LITTLE TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO HEAL ME, NO CHRIS IS THE ONE WHO IS DEAD YES LEO, CHRIS IS OUR SECOND SON, THINK ABOUT IT THREE MONTHS AGO, I HAVE BEEN PREGNANT WITH HIM AND YOU JUST LEFT US." Confused at her words and yelling it all made sense to him and why he was here in the past, he was saving his brother.

But deep down the way that Chris and Leo had treated each other made him wonder maybe that's why he was such a bad father to Chris and this was just payback.

**To be continued…**

**What do you think, Love it, hate it and ideas. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Leo looked around, still shocked from the news, and noticed just how angry Piper was about all of this. Actually Leo was more shocked from how angry Piper was that nothing had blown up yet.

"You know Piper, if you had told me you were pregnant again I would have quite being an elder and stayed with you heck I would become mortal if it made had stay with you." This was true, if Leo juts knew about Chris' identity he would never had made some of the choices he made upon him.

One of the elders, Gideon began to speak "And yet Leo you have been plotting ways to get rid of him the moment he had showed up, you said and quote "I don't care what happens to Chris the lying basted, I would kill his own parents to get rid of him." That was the only thing Gideon could say, he could see through Leo to see he was now pissed off about insulting his family. Still facing Piper, Leo was in fact pissed off at what was just said and looking at Piper Leo could tell she was in fact not happy about any of this either.

Turning around to face Gideon Leo slowly walked up tho the elder and slammed his fist into his face knocking him out cold on the ground. Leo turned to the other elders and yelled "Never insult my family." And with that Leo turned to Piper and orbed to the mannor.

Mean wile back at the mannor Paige and Phoebe had orbed back "BOS" nodding Paige replied to the sister by bring in the book to herself. Beginning to flip through the pages when they heard someone suddenly yell out from the attic.

Quietly both sister decided to go up to the attic to see who would be up there. Quietly standing at the door they found a tall young man with blonde hair, but something was wrong with this man he flashed every few minutes from the plain red top and jeans to all black clothing. Looking closely at the man Phoebe noticed something familiar about him. Paige on the other hand was looking at him noticing that he was standing at the books stand but without the book he had a pen and paper out and he was writing something.

Not sure what to do the girls hid there at the door for a few minutes until the man at the stand spoke "you know you can come in, and no im not a demon oh and Aunt Paige, don't try and hit me with an object, I still have a headache from the last time you attack me." Not sure what to do Paige and Phoebe walked into the attic slowly keeping their eyes on the person they have yet to identify. "AUNT Phoebe, did you not hear what I just said" making the aunt part to get their attention.

Both girls had wide eyes when they suddenly caught on who this person was "Wyatt?" suddenly remembering everything Chris had said about his big brother both girls turned on their feet and very quickly ran out of the attic as fast as they could. However Wyatt stood there expecting some sort of reaction but not one like that running downstairs. The sisters were suddenly stopped by someone orbing they froze in place to see who it would be, instead it was Wyatt who orbed right in front if the girls.

"look yes it me but can't you let me explain." Looking at each other not knowing if they should trust him there question was suddenly answered when little Wyatt had orbed across town, and landed right into big Wyatts arms.

"ok I will go and call dad and tell him Wyatt is home, he probably orbed out right in front of him so I'll go tell him he's ok" Phoebe said thinking she could trust this person. "Once aunt phoebe comes back, I'll explain everything," Wyatt said now sitting down on the chair with his younger self.

Just then as Phoebe decided to walk back into the room two more people orbed in, Leo and Piper. Piper didn't even look at the visitor in the room, she had just walked off up the stair to go look through the book. Leo how ever noticed the visitor and was concerned, does this person even now about magic, but by the way he is reacting he does,

"so who is this." Wyatt was more shocked that Leo, his own father didn't even noticed his son "wow DAD I'm surprised that you don't even recognized me, even when you are looking at both of us." This shocked Leo big time finding out about Chris being his son and that one son has died, and now his oldest son is sitting there with his younger self. Just excepting that Wyatt was here and after everything Chris had ever said about him, and somehow Leo still trusted Chris about Wyatt but just seeing him here now Leo could trust this Wyatt as well. Wyatt knew he had to explain why he was here so he took in a deep breath and he began.

"well first of all where should I start, the fact Chris told you I was evil was true, ever since our last seeing each other, the future had begun getting like time flashes, they were happening because of Chris being in the past. Flashes shoed people of the changed future and it can reverse even whole lives. The thing is that when I started to receive these flashes I didn't believe in the whole good vs evil I just thought about power. But seeing the awful life through another side of my self it showed me just how evil I had become and what I had done. And then I realized just what Chris was on about the whole time." Taking it all in Leo Phoebe and Paige could see the pain that he had caused himself but Wyatt continued.

"During these flashes they were becoming better by the day the world would almost become permanent with a new good life. But all of a sudden Chris disappeared from existence and all of a sudden I felt lonely. I just want my brother back and without my brother I don't get my little sister, no I don't care about future consequences that was more Chris' thing." With all of the silence no one noticed the person standing at the bottom of the stairs until she spoke "you have a little sister as well."

They all turned to see that Piper was standing there with a few potion bottles in her hand, probably for darklighters.

"how much did you hear?' Paige asked breaking the silence "enough." Piper replied and then walked up to her sons

"we are getting your brother back, you can bet on it," Piper said looking like she had a plan, but really she was scared for the future that is to come, not for her son but for the every one, and the first step is how.

That night Wyatt, Piper and little Wyatt were in the kitchen with the book of shadows flipping at stopping at every possible time travel spell they could find. Wyatt at the same time was feeding his younger self while his mom, Piper was making some dinner for the both of them

"maybe we should just make our own spell, it would be quicker anyway " Wyatt whispered in a very low voice, but not low enough.

"that would be even harder, time travel spells are the most difficult to write, getting the wording right then making sure you go where your supposed to go" a voice from behind said as Wyatt turned he saw his father standing there behind him.

"maybe we could just right a spell that can take us forty eight hours in to the past, that would be enough time to go after the dark lighters and save the both of you" this surprised the both of them when Piper asked " both?'

"yes both I don't want you getting hit by that dark lighter arrow and if you don't get hit, Chris will be just fine." Then to every one's surprise Piper spoke "well let's get that spell written, I want Chris back now."

**Love it, hate it, what do you think, I love those reviews keep them coming. **


End file.
